Big, White, and Impossible to Hide
by FlowerofApril
Summary: Merlin wasn't the only one to survive for thousands of years after the death of Arthur. Now he and his sole companion must elude those who hunt them. The Winchester brothers on the other hand are quite confused as to just what kind of creature they're hunting.
1. Strange Sightings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Supernatural. Just in case that wasn't obvious when I'm writing on a fan fiction website.**

* * *

In a small town east of Montana's Rocky Mountains the Winchester brothers were relaxing after a successful hunt. Well, Dean was relaxing. Sam was, as usual, scouring news articles for anything that could be supernatural.

"Sam, you have been glued to that screen for hours, take a break already." Dean didn't particularly want another hunt so soon and he decided dragging Sam away from his laptop was the best way to accomplish that, not that it did him much good.

"I found something about an hour ago while you were napping," Sam said, rather annoyed at Dean's bugging. "There are some strange sightings near a little town in the mountains west of here," Sam continued, staring thoughtfully at his computer screen.

"Anything worth the effort?" Dean asked, glancing up from his position stretched out on one of the hotel beds.

"Listen to this: two days ago Daniel Richard claimed to have seen a large white ghost running through the forest while he was hunting in the mountains," Sam read.

Dean, giving up his hope for another nap after their last and rather tiring hunt, asked, "A ghost?"

"Maybe," Sam agreed. "But it's strange, there are no reports of anyone getting hurt and even stranger a few people thought they heard roaring coming from the mountains."

"So it's an angry ghost we should get rid of before it does anything worse than give people nightmares," Dean said. He didn't think this ghost was nearly as strange as Sam thought.

It was almost funny just how wrong Dean was.

])*([

"Aithusa! Where are you?"

A great white dragon came down mountain to land in front of Merlin with a heavy _thump_.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with the 'ghost' that a hunter saw a few days ago would you?" Merlin asked her.

She snorted. "Ghosts? Why do you think I had anything to do with ghosts?"

"_Was_ it you?" Merlin pressed.

"Maybe... why do you ask?"

"Aithusa! You need to stay away from people! You _know_ how dangerous that is," he warned.

"Dangerous? I'm a dragon," she said dropping down to lay on the mountain with her nose barely peaking over the edge of the cliff.

"That doesn't mean you're invincible. We figured that out the hard way years ago." Merlin sighed.

"But you should have seen the look on his face! Hilarious!" Aithusa laughed, shaking her great frame.

"Aithusa, you'll be the death of me," Merlin said, sitting next to her.

"I think that's impossible."

"Keep to the mountains empty of hunters, Aithusa, we don't need a repeat of the last time you were seen. I'd rather not have to change countries again." Merlin rested his hand on Aithusa's side, his thoughts directed toward memories of all the knights, hunters, and other people who had come after them, seeking dragon's blood.

"I think you need a change of scenery."

"We came here less than fifty years ago," Merlin argued.

Aithusa huffed into Merlin's hair. "That's a long time."

"Not for us old friend, not for us."


	2. Stranger Tales

**This story takes place sometime during season 1 or 2 of Supernatural (because those are the only seasons of Supernatural I've seen) and a long time after series 5 of Merlin. Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

By the time Sam and Dean reached the little town it was getting late but they decided they still had enough time to visit Mr. Richard. As Sam knocked on the door of the Richards home, Dean could help but think his beautiful Impala looked slightly out of place next to the scratched and muddy truck parked outside the house.

"Can I help you two?" the middle-aged woman who'd answered the door asked.

"Yes, I am Sam Warren, and this is my brother Dean Warren. We're doing some research on the Rocky Mountains inhabitants. And we'd like to talk to Mr. Richard about what he saw in the mountains a few days ago, if we could," Sam told her.

"Well you're in luck, he just got back from hunting a little while ago," she said before opening the door a little wider, "Come in. He's in the living room now, cleaning his guns I think."

The woman lead them toward the back of the house talking the whole way, "I'm Mrs. Richard, by the way. You know, my husband is always out there in the mountains, it's his favorite place to be now. Honey! You've got visitors!"

Mrs. Richard left the men after she'd explained to Mr. Richard why the brothers where there. "Well, what do you want to know?" Mr. Richard asked, sitting down to continue cleaning a rifle.

"We wanted some more information on the what you saw in the mountains three days ago," Dean told him.

"It was a ghost, I'm sure!" he said, but then he paused and said thoughtfully, "Though it did make more noise then any ghost I've ever heard of. Bigger than and ghost or animal I've every heard of too."

Sam frowned in confusion. "Are you sure it was a ghost, Mr. Richard?"

"Well now, that I think about it, it could have been an albino Bigfoot. . . No it was too big for that. Maybe an albino bear?" he mused.

"What _exactly_ did you see?" Dean asked, starting to think that this would be just some wild goose chase.

"Well, what I did see was a huge four legged creature, same color as the moon, and bigger than my truck too. That creature didn't pay me any attention, oh no. He probably didn't even know I was there. You see," He leaned forward as if he was saying something really important, "I was on the ridge up above him. And when I looked down I could see the thing, he was sneaking up on some mountain goats from behind some trees!"

"So let me get this straight," Dean said slowly. "You saw an white _bear_ chasing some _goats_?"

"But them bears don't eat goats, so it must have been something else!" Mr. Richard exclaimed.

"Is that all you saw Mr. Richard?" Sam interrupted, before Dean could ask another question, which Sam was sure, wouldn't be helpful.

"Well let me think," he leaned back on the couch scratching his chin. "Oh yes!" he exclaimed, sitting up straight. "So the creature disappeared behind a cliff and then I heard a loud growl like noise, like a lion! And then it sounded like one of those goats got caught. And then I left 'cause I didn't want to end up like those goats." Mr. Richard said matter-of-factly.

Sam then decided that he and Dean needed to rethink this case. Besides, Dean's patience was starting to wear thin. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Richard, I think that's all we need to know."

"Well, okay then. But if you have any other questions then just come on back," he said, standing up and leading them outside.

The brothers then drove to the one and only motel in the small town, buying a room for their stay. They soon got to searching for whatever this beast Mr. Richard saw might be.

])*([

By the time morning came around Sam thought he'd finally found what type of creature Mr. Richard had seen. And while Sam had stayed up most of the night, Dean had given up before midnight and been snoring away. Over breakfast Sam told Dean what he'd found.

"There are plenty of Native American myths around these mountains and there's one monster in particular who seems to fit Mr. Richard's description," Sam said, taking a sip of his coffee before he began to read aloud, "In Native American tales the Great Hairless Bear is a monstrous, man-eating creature resembling an enormous stiff-legged hairless bear. It is said to be hairless because its fur falls out as a result of eating human flesh."

"Sounds like we should go and kill this thing. Does it say anything about how to do that?" Dean asked.

"Not much, the stories say that the Native Americans shot the bears with arrows to kill them," Sam explained.

"So this should be easy then, we can just use normal guns." Dean smiled, "It'll be a nice short hunt, it's been awhile since we've had one of those."

"That's assuming we can find the bear quickly and actually kill it." Sam sighed, he hoped this would be as easy as Dean thought, but supernatural creatures were never easy to kill.

"Don't be such a pessimist, Sam," Dean called over his shoulder already heading out of the restaurant, eager to find the monster.


	3. Strange Encounter

**Sorry for the long wait! I was... being lazy. ;)**

* * *

Merlin was angry. So angry in fact that the dead leaves were fleeing in fear. Not really, Aithusa had just landed and that's what set the leaves flying.

"That Mrs. Richard talks so loudly that the whole town probably knows about your 'ghost' incident! Now she's saying Mr. Richard thinks it could be an albino bear or Bigfoot!" Merlin threw his hands in the air out of pure frustration. "I hope you know its entirely your fault if hunters and Bigfoot fanatics start searching the woods."

"Oh come on! Life was starting to get boring! This will be fun!" Aithusa grined

"Fun? If anyone else sees you there's a chance of dragon hunters hearing about it!" Merlin thought Aithusa should be at least a little worried.

"But Merlin remember those superstitious hikers I told you about?"

"The ones you scared half to death?" Merlin said, fighting a smile at the hilarious story coming to mind.

"Yes! This will be just like that, only better because there will be more of them to scare!" Aithusa was practically bouncing with excitement.

"I still don't think-" Merlin started, still worried it wouldn't be safe.

"I'll be careful, Merlin, no one will see me. I'll wait till dark," she pleaded.

"Alright," Merlin conceded, "Just as long as you're careful."

])*([

After Sam and Dean got directions from Mr. Richard they headed out into the mountains. Though they hadn't been the only ones getting directions, there had been a whole crowd of hunters and hikers there to ask about the 'Big albino creature' which Mr. Richard still couldn't decide if it was a bear or a Bigfoot.

"You'd think there would be a a big difference between the two." Dean muttered, as they unloaded their shotguns from the impala's trunk along with some camping gear they'd bought from the local store, since Mr. Richard had told them he was a good two day's journey, on foot, away from the town when he saw the creature and set off into the woods.

Sam just nodded in agreement. "This is going to be harder with all these people around," he said, eyeing the Bigfoot fanatics who were still stuffing camera batteries and strange looking meats sealed in plastic containers into their bags.

"Then we'll just have to find the bear before all these idiots do," Dean said.

])*([

By the end of their second day out in the thick woods they'd found nothing, and started set up camp when they heard a rapid thumping noise coming from the woods ahead of them.

"What is that?" Sam asked, just loudly enough to be heard over the noise, which was steadily getting louder.

Before Dean could answer a full grown buck burst out of the woods and, completely ignoring them, continued its frantic run though the forest behind them.

"That can't be a good sign." Dean said, as both of them went for their guns.

For a moment there was complete silence. Then they heard shouting from the direction the buck came from. The brothers headed in that direction, their guns ready. Soon they were close enough to understand the shouting.

"I'll get you! You mangy bear! Show yourself!"

When the man, who they could now tell was a hunter, heard them coming he whipped around and pointed his hunting rifle straight at them.

"What are you doing here!?" He yelled at them.

"We heard the noise and came to find out what was going on." Dean told him.

A low growl came from the trees behind the hunter and he whipped around again. "I'm hunting that white bear and I've found him," the hunter shouted at the trees, "But he's smart, and he's trying to lure me into the darker forest."

"Did you actually see the bear?" Sam asked, because if it really was just a regular albino bear then there was no reason for him and Dean to be out hunting it.

"Well... not exactly," the hunter said uncomfortably, still scanning the trees, "I just saw a bit of white between the trees and heard the growling, but it's got to be the bear. Nothing else it could be."

A few tense moments later and they saw a flash of white in the darkening woods. They all pointed their guns toward it. A moment later there was a sharp crack of a branch breaking to their left. They pointed their guns in that direction but didn't see anything. A growl sounded behind them and this time the hunter shot in the direction of the sound. The result was a dull ringing sound like the bullet had bounced off a rock, then a louder and angrier growl. Dean saw a flash of white through the trees and fired at it but the only effect it had was more dull ringing.

Then there was silence again. A few moments passed and a strong wind blew through the clearing.

"I think its gone." Sam said quietly.

The hunter cursed loudly, "That beast is like a ghost!"

])*([


End file.
